battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Parachute
A Parachute is a device used to slow the motion of an object through an atmosphere by creating drag. Parachutes must slow an object's terminal vertical speed by a minimum 75% in order to be classified as such. Parachutes are used numerous times in the Battlefield Series, appearing in nearly every Battlefield game with the sole exception being Battlefield: Bad Company. Battlefield 1942 The parachute can be deployed when falling, though there are several restrictions on this criterion. The player must be moving at a sufficient speed to take damage, otherwise the parachute is unnecessary. The player must also be falling nearly vertically and at a certain height, otherwise the parachute will not deploy . Once deployed, the effect are immediate, the falling speed is reduced, no damage will be taken upon landing and the player can fire their weapons, although with a loss of accuracy. The only exception in the game where the parachute is not present whatsoever is In the Secret Weapons of WWII expansion pack. It include a Jet Pack class which as the name suggests, grants players the use of a jet pack File:BF1942_IJN_DUDE_EJECTING_PARACHUTE.png|A Japanese pilot ejects from his burning Aichi D3A and deploys his parachute File:BF1942_OPERATION_MARKET_GARDEN_US_ARMY_PARACHUTING.png|US Army personnel parachute during Operation Market Garden File:BF1942_CANADIANS_PARACHUTING.png|Canadian soldiers parachute down into Caen Battlefield Vietnam In Battlefield Vietnam , the parachute is deployed by pressing the parachute key (default key: 9) when falling at a reasonbale but effective height, though it requires a short time to deploy. Weapons can be used as normal when the parachute is deployed, but with decreased accuracy. Battlefield 2 The Parachute in Battlefield 2 is activated by pressing the parachute key (Default key: 9). Like other installments in the series, it must be deployed at a certain height to be effective and allows players to shoot when the chute is pulled, albiet with decreased accuracy Parachute HUD BF 2.jpg|A player using a parachute in Battlefield 2. File:Parachute_BF_2.jpg|A PLA soldier using a parachute. Battlefield 2142 The Parachute in Battlefield 2142 can be opened by using the Jump button whilst having been falling for over one second, and being some distance from the ground and any adjacent walls. It is less frequently seen in the game, as bailing out of certain vehicles puts the player into an assault pod. It is most commonly used when exiting a Titan from the rear decks, or bailing from a Gunship. It also has next to no steering capacity, which means the player will 90% of the time land directly beneath where the parachute is deployed. While the player is vulnerable to fire, the parachute canopy itself is considered an indestructible object. This can cause an air vehicle at full health to be completely demolished on contact with a parachute. It is also possible for infantry above the parachutist to receive fatal falling damage on hitting the canopy. In both instances, the parachute user may escape with no damage. BF2142Parachute.png|The Parachute in-game Battlefield: Bad Company Though the parachute itself doesnt make an appearance in the game, it is referenced in the trophy/achievement, "Darwin's Parachute". It is obtained from falling from an air vehicle or high structure and falling to your death. The achievement itself is also a reference to the fact that the game doesn't have a parachute. Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943, the parachute is usable when a player ejects from a plane or when a player jumps from high ground. For example, on Iwo Jima, if you jump from the top of the lighthouse, you can deploy the parachute by pressing the jump button (X'' on PlayStation 3; ''A for Xbox 360), however, it is best to keep clicking the jump button until the parachute deploys. If players wish to dispose of a plane or eject in a desperate situation, players will need to get out of the plane and press the jump button (X'' on PlayStation 3; ''A for Xbox 360) and their parachute will deploy. They'll have all their infantry weapons available and fall at a safe pace back to ground and suffer no fall damage. Many players like to use the parachute to be a sort of paratrooper on the battlefield, deploying themselves in areas that are vital for their team to win. Battlefield Heroes In Battlefield Heroes the parachute can be equipped by pressing the space bar while in midair. The player can guide his/her player down to a better location using the movement buttons, and use all infantry weapons and widgets, though the player cannot look outside of the front 180 degrees arc. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Parachute in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 is activated through pressing the jump key while in mid-air, the parachute can be used in the singleplayer campaign, and the player has to activate the parachute in the beginning of No One Gets Left Behind. In multiplayer, players on the Russian team start out in parachutes on the levels Port Valdez, Nelson Bay and Cold War. On these maps however, there is a glitch where the parachute wasnt deployed though it can be pulled again. Unfortunately, the game doesn't tell new players how to deploy the parachute itself and can kill them through fall damage. The parachute can be useful to players using helicopters, allowing pilots to drop passengers in mid-air, as opposed to landing, which would usually be much more dangerous. Players can also exit helicopters in midflight, in order to avoid death by enemies when their helicopter is heavly damaged. Like all other Battlefield games, it allows players to shoot weapons when gliding down though with decreased accuracy. Users will also get a Parachute Kill bonus if they achieve a kill while descending with a parachute. Battlefield Play4Free The parachute is available in Battlefield Play4Free, working in a similar manner to the one in Battlefield Heroes and Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Battlefield 3 The Parachute once again returns in Battlefield 3. Deploying a parachute takes time, much longer than in past titles where it deployed instantly. To avoid fall damage and death, players must now deploy their chute at a sufficient altitude to slow their descent. Falls from a certain height may be fatal to the player while also being less than needed to open the parachute properly. While parachuting, the player will drift forward. Aiming is limited—much like when using a bipod or while prone—and very shaky. The player can press or to steer. Pressing will increase the rate of descent, which may cause the player to take damage. Pressing will slow the rate of descent, and also stop drifting forward. On maps featuring aircraft, spawning on a Radio Beacon placed in the open will cause the player to appear by parachute. The player can advance as much as 150 meters ahead of the beacon by drifting normally. The player starts from a height of about 100 meters, higher than any of the construction cranes and most towers, so beacons are often used to access these areas. On Damavand Peak in Rush mode, players must undergo a 500 meter drop to reach the third base. Parachuting is vital here to as to avoid death from fall damage and is best to deploy it when closer to the ground. Trivia *Upon deploying the parachute, the player is able to inflict crushing damage on infantry (both friend and foe) beneath by landing directly on top of them, instantly killing them. *Before obtaining the "Darwin's Parachute" trophy achievement in Bad Company, the description says to float in mid-air with a parachute for 3 seconds. After obtaining it however, it changes to "There is no parachute, right?". *On Operation Métro, a plane flies by at the start of the match and deploys multiple paratroopers—it is soon shot down by a Russian SAM. Category:Equipment Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2142 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1943 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2